


The New Dawn

by Cervize



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Meta, Multi, OTP Feels, Other, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervize/pseuds/Cervize
Summary: "The return of Ren to Tokyo, the lives of people after the Phantom Thieves and other small daily live scenarios surrounding the many involved; Join in this wondrous story with comedy, some drama and a handsome narrator!"- Obviously written by the narrator.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun slowly rose below the window awaking Ren on the same speed; the room kept getting warmer and lighting up as Ren prepared to go to school. Before he left his room however, a long pause was drawn at the pair of black glasses lying on the shelf next to the door, the same accessory used in his time in Tokyo, where he changed not only his, but others's lives and fought against diversity itself and won...The good old days...

"REN FOR FUCK'S SAKE GET IN HERE AND UNPACK THIS SHIT!"-Ren's father yelled to his precious son that hurried downstairs and midway meet face-to-face with a middle-aged man, a little overweight, messy black hair and grey eyes dulled by the constant working of the japanese employer, but still with a soft fatherly side...

"Here, this came from Tokyo"- The tone's drastical change to a soft and calm voice would make anyone dumbfounded, but Ren is used to it and considering the origins of the package he was thrilled to get it open!  
"I will be heading to work, your mother will stay here...I think...Anyway, good day at school....You still doing school right?"

"I am almost finishing it."

"Oh no..."- Stern fatherly concern from the man -"W-well, good luck then!"-And what appeared to be a dash of wind, the man left in a hurry leaving Ren alone walking back upstairs to unpack the Mysterious Package 

"From: Ya Boii Futaba  
To: Thicc RenRen"

The precious smile only got bigger as Ren saw the contents of the box: A apron similar to the one Ren used while working with Sojiro and a fancy looking letter:

"Dear Ren  
It has been some time since we didn't saw you around and despite my struggle to find the correct words I am being sincere when I am telling that everyone, myself included, misses you.  
However this letter it not for emotional reasons only, but for a proposal that Futaba thought about and in hindsight seems great; considering your history and criminal record (that has been fixed) you still might go on some problems to find a stable income and shelter while going to college... I think you know where this is going so I will cut short:  
Cafe LeBlanc is looking for a new hand and we would love to have you here.  
You can have time to think about it of course, but I liked to present this proposal in case you might need it in the incoming future.  
Hope you accept it

Yours truly: Sojiro Sakura." 

"O.B.S: I wrote through a letter to be easier, more formal and for you to remember, considering how you teenagers have so many pop-ups on your phones, this might have been drowned on endless notifications!

P.S: Your attic will remain as you lefted it, everything still included.

P.P.S: Futaba misses you the most

P.P.P.S: And in case your keen sharp mind didn't catch, indeed it was I, Futaba Sakura, the one who wrote the delivery message. THE TWIST!"

The P.P.P.S was definitely wrote by Futaba considering it was on the back of the letter, on her handwriting, there is a small Pepe the Frog where the dots on the "i" should be and of course, she told it was written by her... Ren carefully got the apron from the box and hugged it for a few minutes as he looked with an intense and focused glare:  
"I am coming back home...."

The beautiful morning of Tokyo!  
There is no greater delight than being awaken by the sound of the buzzling city starting it's engines and the warmth of the sun. People get ready for work, students go to school; the city beggins to move, as cars and people roam around to their own destinations... However, something is missing for Ryuji...  
Indeed the Phantom Thieves brought everyone closer and made, not only theirs, but the world's life better; people seem happier and free, but the lack of action-considering that everything is nice and dandy- seem to bring a sense of desire....The thrill of the heist: beating up Shadows, solving puzzles, cloak and dagger often come to the young and brave head that faced these challenges and lived to tell the tale and it does bring a question that is not answered: What if we never did anything?  
Would Akechi be alive? Would Shido become President? Would an Evil Yalda-something God of Control Thingy manage to wipe humanity...Or worse: GETTING EXPELLED?! The endless possibilites make Ryuji's head almost explode!  
"Ryuji.."-Ann says softly to her second best friend (Shiho being N°1)-"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah...Is just"-Ryuji corrects his posture to speak directly to Ann, but still maintains it's sloppy appearance.-"Do you wish you could be with the Phantom Thieves again?"

"Ryuji, keep it down!"- Ann shushed the loud boy as she rapidly looked around to make sure no one listened.

"Sorry"

"It's ok, I don't think no one heard it...But Anyway...I don't miss it"

"You don't?"-Ryujji looked a little skeptical

"Yeah, because we will always be the Phantom Thieves, just because we are not breaking into a mind palace it doesn't mean we aren't doing good things on our own ways..."

"Like: We still being within ourselves or somethin'?"

"Yes... I think."

"Bullshiiit"- Ryujii snorted as he leaned backwards and Ann answered with a soft, cute scowl at his rudeness.

"I am talkin' about the action, the fame, the MONEY!"- Ryuji looked really happy about the last thing.

"So what? It's not like we cannot get that doing normal things, we are just not wearing the tight uniforms."

"Oh shit I forgot about that..."- Ryuji and Ann stayed in a silent agreement for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, I am not goin' to miss it."

"I second that.."  
The coupled giggled at their mutual understanding, and their joy echoed through the almost empty classroom that looked at both of them with heart yes, but another lingering question hidden within: OTP confirmed?!

A notification on both their phones popped up interrupting the laughter, the couple gathered their phones on their own paces reading the message.

"Futaba: He is coming back! :D 100//!"

However Ann and Ryuji answered with a quick single word, that held a complex emotion on such revelation and while looking at each other at the same time both said a simple:

"What?!"


	2. Beneath the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final introduction (is that right?) of THE NEW DAWN on Tokyo.... Everyone gets the news and prepares a welcoming party for Ren!
> 
> This Chapter was sponsored by Ryuji Lovers™

"Futaba:RENREN IS COMING BACK TO TOKYOOO"

"Ann: Futaba, calm down and tell us exactly what is going on."

"Futaba: SOJIRO OFFERED REN A JOB AT LEBLANC SO HE CAN FINISH HIS SCHOOL YEAR IN HERE AND THEN GO TO COLLEGE IN HERE AND HE IS BACC!"

"Ryuji: Oh yeah! We need to tell the others about that."

"Futaba: I tried, Yusuke, Haru and Makoto's phones are off :/"

"Ann: I think they will see this later."

"Futaba: Yup :3"

"Ryuji: Man we need to throw a party or somethin to our leader!"

"Futaba: I got u homie!!!"

Futaba offline

 

Meanwhile in the Technological Den of Futaba...

"Alright then, we need drinks, food, decorations maybe....Do we need decorations? Maybe we can custom them if we have time..."  
Futaba's fingers ran through the keyboard going to thousands of different tabs in search for party supplies, maybe it would be a good idea to throw a fancy dinning? No, Skull would not adapt to it....The doubts increase!

"Futaba what are you doing?"

Morgana's sluggish voice rose with it's body, coming from the shadows and being immediately awaken by the screens's brightness!

"AAW MY EYEEES!"

"Shush Mona I am workin' here!"

"Working on what?!"

"You'll see...hehehe.."

"Fine...Just don't blow up the house while I am gone!"-Morgana's definition of "gone" was a little off considering he only went to the living room to sleep on the couch, but distance is only a social concept am'I right?

Ann and Ryuji walked alongside down the road of Shibuya to buy the supplies Futaba asked for, later the other (former) Phantom Thieves also joined in to help and during the week everything seemed to be ready for them to throw the world's best welcoming party!  
Makoto's quick thinking to sort things out nicely, Yusuke's artistic view on the best decor and Haru being a cute-patootie helped finishing the preparations for the party that would happen somewhere in March in the same date Ren left.

Speaking of the sexy devil....

Ren stepped out of the subway into the busy underground Tokyo, he missed every last inch of the frenetic movement, the lights and action and the seemingly-not-so-downtrodden-people-because-they-fixed-humanity's distored desires...Ah Tokyo...

"REEEN!"  
Turning his head sideways Ryuji's over-excitement hit the precious boy like a truck, literally, both were on the ground staring intensely at each other until a shy smile from Ren made the blonde's face red.

"Hi there-"

"Hi Ren!"

Ann quietly perked up from Ryuji's shoulder, that moved quick as lightning away from the scene, standing tall as he helped his best friend up on his feet.

"Everyone is waiting for you in LeBlanc, we have a surprise for you."

"I like surprises"

Ren's face hardly demonstrated it, only a small sideways-cheeky smirk, but could that be from Ryuji or the news of a party?!  
Anyway they got to the good'ol LeBlanc Cafe, the lights dancing within; as they entered and the bell ringed alongside the cheer of everyone-"WELCOME BACK REN!"- Yusuke's party popper rang matched the excitement on his face perfectly as Makoto and Haru clapped formally and Futaba almost jumped out the window...Literally...

"Is good to be back."

"Is good to have YOU back, Leader"

Ryuji patted Ren on his back with a mutual smile perking between them.

"Oooh two boys chilling in a cafe, zero feet apart 'cause they're super gay!"

"Too soon Futaba..."-Morgana emerged from the shadows like a Bond Villain and sat on the counter facing Ren. -"Welcome back Joker."

As everyone caught up to speed, ate and laughed the party slowly faded with Makoto, Haru, Yusuke, Futaba and Morgana leaving in that order...

"I will just put these things in here and take the trash out.."

"You don't need to Ann, I can take it..."

"Nah, I will be leaving shortly anyway so it will be two birds with one stone."- Natural 20 on persuasion.

"That leave us both alone..."-Ren looked at Ryuji...Seductively....

"Yeah"- Ryuji looked at Ren...Non-seductively....In fact, completely awkward....Really awkward.

"I think I will be leavin' soon then, but I just wanna say that...I missed you man."

Ren's laugh echoed silently within the cafe, his face enlightening the room itself. -"Aw, thanks Ryuji...I missed you too, all of you...-Ren got up and stretched tall, showing a little of skin down his shirt....Ya nasty boii..

"I am tired so I will be heading to sleep."

"You sleeping early? Makes sense since you've might be workin' here tomorrow right?"

"Don't worry, I have a perfect sleeping schedule. A certain cat helped me in that."-A pinch of anger could be noticed, but it passed away like Ren's shadow going upstairs and alongside it, Ryuji leaving the cafe. However everyone, specially the last two guys-being-dudes, sleept peacefully that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am back with another chapter because I think it's a good idea to keep going ;)
> 
> Anyway I am thankful for everyone's attention and patronage, together with the patience for my grammar and WONDROUS sense of humor!
> 
> Let me know if anyone wants a character's chapter or just have MAYHEM, OTPs getting more attention or just leave in the open like this episode with some small...things :3


	3. Rivers in the Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A little of insight into Ren's daily job...With an interesting visit from a close friend...."

As Ren came back to work in LeBlanc, Sojiro left to do some things related to the store, leaving Ren completely on charge.  
"One thing..."-Ren glared at Sojiro while he swept the floor-"There isn't many customers in here, you might get one or two regulars, but that might be it for the day. So focus on keeping everything nice okay?"  
"Alright boss"  
And with a smirk and nod of approval Sojiro left and Ren stayed...All by himself in the comfy and "antique" LeBlanc.

~~SUDDENLY TEN THOUSAND PEOPLE APPEARED DEMANDING COFFEE!~~  
~~"GIVEMEYOUCOFFEPUNK!"~~  
~~"oh shit"~~

After some hours of nothing, but the sound of the TV, a man in a suit calmly walked inside and sat on one of the booths as Ren took his order and prepared his coffee. The television was aired on a news channel.  
"After past events that left Japan in stunned, the people regained quickly their ground as all areas improved greatly and one of the responsible for this is Toranosuke Yoshida, the politician that spearheaded social change and, despite his past and the strength of the opposition, managed to overcome adversity and own the hearts of many citizens."

"I understand the worries of the many about my past...."- The familiar voice perked up and Ren looked almost dazed at the TV-"However to be in peace with one's own past is the first step to fix it's own mistakes, which, as being seen, are set in motion!"- The crowd cheered as Yoshida continued -"So, you all may not believe my ideals, my proposals or even myself. But I will not stop believing in the future of Japan, even if Japan itself does not!"

Ren smiled proudly seeing a man, who once was a broken politician, deserving his respect and love after all this time. -"Impressive isn't it?"- The business man spoke, pulling Ren out of his stupor -"That guy will definitely run for Prime Minister and will definitely win too..."  
The barista-not-so-in-training placed the cup of coffee in the desk; the man drank slowly while he looked at the TV and then some documents for almost 1 hour straight. After a quietly farewell Ren was left alone, looking at the TV that displayed a commercial with Ann as their model and that left him wondering: "What was the impact of the Phantom Thieves and how are they doing right now?"- a message popped up in the old Phantom Thieves groupchat; kept active by Futaba's Shitposting Company™

 

Futaba: Hey Inari as an artist I'm sure u seen memes as art correct?  
Yusuke: For the tenth time Futaba, MEMES ARE NOT ART!  
Futaba: Oh really? Then if art is the representation of the world through one's point-of-view and has many basis in culture and social development being used even as a tool to study both fields of research, how memes do not apply to this format?!  
Yusuke: Then...Memes are a popular form of art that depicts the current work as we life in using humor?!  
Futaba: Yep  
Yusuke: Like an avant-guarde?!  
Futaba:...Yep  
Yusuke: FUTABA TEACH ME YOUR WAYS AT ONCE! I MUST LEARN MEMES FOR MY OWN DEVELOPMENT AS AN ARTIST!  
Futaba: I gotchu homie!

 

Later in the evening, when night fell and the time was almost finished for Ren's shift the door opened.  
"Hello Leader."-Makoto, surprisingly using Ren's former tittle, showed up to the cafe in casual clothes and accompanied by Sae-"Ren, the house blend please."- Swiftly and, although seemingly cold, a little emphatic Sae sat on a stool next to Makoto.  
"How college has been?"  
"Oh it is nice, more tiresome than school and to be honest...I kinda miss school at this point..."  
"He, told you..."- Sae snickered while Makoto looked slightly offended, but got her sister's humor  
"Well, you have one year to finish school and you are working part-time in LeBlanc so I suppose you will be fine right?"  
"I think so"  
"Do you have any plans for college yet Joker?"  
"Please call me Ren, that life has been finished a long time ago Makoto."  
"Oh yes sorry, Ren....But you do have plans right?"

Makoto and Ren became friendly, too friendly for Sae's taste. The lawyer narrowed her eyes at the old Phantom Thieve and scoffed loudly to get his attention out of the conversation and in the coffee.  
While finishing making the coffee Ren continued the train of thought.  
"I haven't done much planning to be perfectly honest...."  
"None at all? C'mon there must be something you would be interested in studying so you can be set for your life?"  
"I don't know really, I was good at stealing things so...."  
"Do that and I will be forced to hunt you down as future Police Commissioner!" 

Everyone laughed....Except for Sae....

"Well, if you intend to make a stable life you surely will need a stable income wouldn't you?"-Sae cut the emotion of the conversation harshly, she was liking at first, but her Lawyer-Sister-Mom instincts kicked in....Interrogation time motherfucker!  
"How do you plan to sustain a family in the future Ren?"  
"Sis, don't be too harsh."  
"It's ok Makoto, I am used to it."

Maybe **actually** interrogating him for his crimes that he has done built a resistance to strong-willed females that can (and will) kill you.

"But that is actually a good question Ren..."  
"Well...I suppose I could work in here forever right?"

And again, everyone laughed....Except for Sae.

The coffees were finished and the cafe closed, Ren accompanied Makoto to the door  
"Thanks for the coffee, hopefully I will have more time to appreciate it"  
"I am sure you will Queen..."  
"Please..."- Makoto smiled as one of her fingers placed a some of her brown hair behind her well-rendered ears  
"Call me just Makoto, that live is over us now isn't is?"  
"As you wish.... M'lady.."  
"Haha...Jackass!"  
"MAKOTO LET'S GO IT'S LATE!"

With Sae almost screaming her lungs out and a playful punch that almost knocked the air out of Ren the last two customers left.  
"Nice one kid."  
"Da fuq Sojiro?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading thus far and please let me know any suggestions or criticism in the comments. The relationship's Undecided tag and every category allowed IS intentional because I either will go with the flow, just take the majority's OTP, maybe not even follow a proper OTP and have everyone dating each other like a dating sim! Who knows?
> 
> If this is interesting enough I will continue as long as it seems fit and maybe end it with a blast (or just keep going for the thrill of it), or just end it shortly with a few chapters and some jokes, but I do have some future plans for this fic ;)
> 
> Let me know all your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.S: Joke suggestions and comedy prompts will be very welcomed in the comments.


End file.
